bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Who Framed Roger Rabbit
Betty Boop' makes a small cameo appearance in the movie "'Who Framed Roger Rabbit'" in which she appears in traditional black and white. Betty appears as a cocktail waitress, which is similar to the how she appeared in the Screen Song "'Just a Gigolo" she yells out "'''Cigars, Cigarettes". Eddie Valiant spots Betty and gives her name a shout. Betty then calls out to Eddie Valiant and says "Long time no see? Work's been kinda slow since cartoons went to color, but I've still got it Eddie!" she then does her Boop-Oop-a-Doop routine for him. Betty tells Eddie that Jessica Rabbit is married to Roger Rabbit and''' Mr. Acme never misses a night when Jessica performs on stage. Betty tells Eddie that Jessica Rabbit is a lucky gurl and walks away. Betty also appears at the end of the film where she can be seen running into a crowd of toons, She can then be seen standing in between Bugs Bunny''' and Donald Duck. The cartoons all cheer for Roger Rabbit and they all begin to sing the ending sequence "Smile Darn ya Smile". Quotes *Betty Boop: Cigars, Cigarettes! *Betty Boop: Eddie Valiant! *Eddie Valiant: Betty? *Betty Boop: Long time no see! *Betty Boop': Work's been kinda slow since cartoons went to color but i still got it Eddy, "''Boop-Oopy-Doop" "Bop"!' *Eddie Valiant: '''Yeah you still got it!' *Eddie Valiant:' What's with him?' *Betty Boop: Mr. Acme never misses a night when Jessica performs! *Eddie Valiant: Got a thing for rabbits, huh? *Eddie Valiant: She's married to Roger Rabbit? *Betty Boop: Yeah, what a lucky girl! List of characters who appeared in WFRR Original Characters *Eddie Valiant *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Baby Herman *Judge Doom *Benny the Cab *Toon Patrol *Dolores *R.K Maroon *Marvin Acme *Lt Santino *Angelo *Bongo the Gorilla Fleischer Studios *Betty Boop *Koko the Clown *Wiffle Piffle Disney *Snow White *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Minnie Mouse *Tinkerbelle *Goofy *Pluto *Daisy Duck *Pete *Clarabelle Cow *Peter Pig *Gus Goose *Dumbo Warner Bros *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Tweety MGM *Droopy Dog *Spike Mae Questel Interview "I was doing my Boop-Oop-a-Doops in the studio" said Questel, faithfully producing the Boopean squeak that began geting her news-paper headlines as far back as 1931. "I kept saying i'm too busy to Woody Allen. It was hard to think of leaving Roger Rabbit and you know, we would make the trip over to Vegas to do a little gambling - I'm a loser, usually but this was a really good time we were having." Since she began performing in the 1930's, she's appeared with Mae West, Rudy Vallee, Gertrude Berg, Rosalind Russell, Alex Guinness and Barbra Streisand. "And I played the Palace myself. When I was doing my act." Questel said. "I'm not that great an actress, I'll tell you, but with Olive Oyl and the Betty Boop, well I am a legend." Questel first met Woody Allen during the filming of his "Zelig" where, off-camera, she recorded the movie's theme song, "Chameleon Days" as Helen Kane with a 45-piece orchestra. "You know, I can sing at the drop of a hat, for charity or whatever, Not great, but I can sing. These days, every job I get is like a big gift." questel and boop.PNG Storyboard stboardboop1.PNG stboardboop2.PNG stboardboop3.PNG HEAR SFX of CRASHING AND BASHING backstage. Now from behind Valiant, we HEAR a familiar high-pitched VOICE. CIGARETTE GIRL Cigars... cigarettes... Eddie? Valiant turns to see BETTY BOOP standing with a box of tobacco wares strapped around her neck. In contrast to all the other Toons, Betty's in black and white. BETTY BOOP (continuing) Gee, it's swell to see you, Eddie. We miss you in Toontown. VALIANT Wish I could say the same. What're you doin' here, Betty? BETTY BOOP''' Work's been slow for me since the cartoons went to color'. '''But I still got it, Eddie...' (sings) 'Boop boop be-doop'. VALIANT Yeah, you still got it, Betty. (indicates Geezer) Who's Mr. Jocularity? BETTY BOOP (leans in) That's Marvin Acme, the gag king. VALIANT Shoulda guessed. BETTY BOOP He comes here every night to see Jessica Rabbit. VALIANT Big on the musical comedy, huh? BETTY BOOP Sounds like you've never seen her, Eddie. Now the lights dim and Betty moves on. ON STAGE the door DROOPY walks out with the spotlight following him. He's the evening's emcee. Sexual Innuendos whobooped8.png Whobooped6.png Betty Boop Censored in Who Framed Roger Rabbit 02.jpg Betty Boop Censored in Who Framed Roger Rabbit 01.jpg There are two known sexual innuendos that feature Betty Boop in the film, one where''' her dress slips''' to reveal her nipples/breasts '('which was removed from many prints)' '''and another at the ending sequence where '''Bugs Bunny' and Betty come running out aside one another alongside many other cartoon characters, Bugs Bunny moves his carrot close to Betty's groin area '('Another scene that might have also been removed from prints). While all the cartoons are celebrating over the death of Judge Doom, Betty gives Bugs a frozen stare, as he is still prompting her with the carrot. Trivia * Mae Questel '''the original voice of Betty Boop returned to voice Betty Boop. * In the original storyboard Betty has alternative lines and it is shown that Betty makes a small cameo but then she quickly moves on. * '''Mae Questel's voice was pitched up a little higher after she recorded her lines as her voice had dropped a little. * While Betty is standing next to Eddie her garter slips down as a reference to the old Betty Boop cartoons. * Koko the Clown 'also makes a appearance in the film. * When '''Eddie Valiant '''states "She's married to roger rabbit? Betty responds by holding her hands together and stating "'Yeah what a lucky gurl!" Which could indicate that Betty also has a liking to Roger Rabbit '''or it could reference that she understands the relationship between a human cartoon character and a anthropomorphic cartoon character, being as Bimbo the dog was Betty's original boyfriend in the Betty Boop series until he was removed due to the Hays Code. * The original film had a scene of Betty Boop where her dress was drawn too low in the front making her look topless. The scene was edited before being released on video. Although another source suggests that the animators who worked on Betty's scene deliberately slipped in a topless scene as tribute to the original Betty Boop series see '''Betty Boop Sexual References for more information. * In the Betty Boop cartoon series from the early 30's, Betty would usually be seen performing on center stage. In Who Framed Roger Rabbit she is reduced to a mere cocktail waitress. * When Jessica Rabbit appears on stage Eddie has Betty Boop standing next to him in all close-up shots, except for a wide shot of the public behind Jessica where Betty Boop is missing. * If you listen very carefully at the ending sequence you can hear Betty Boop singing along with the other toons to "Smile Darn ya Smile". * The original Betty Boop Doll (1930) appears on Eddie Valiant's brother's desk. *Betty is the only toon that Eddie Valiant actually respected and was not aggressive to on the first meeting. *'Betty Boop' and Jessica Rabbit perform together in the 1996 Brazilian TV show musical entitled Nao Fuja da Raia where they perform "It's Too Darn Hot". Video Gallery whobooped3.png Betty 2.jpg Betttttty.jpg Betty 3.jpg Betty 4.jpg Betty and others.jpg Betty 1.jpg Betty winks.PNG Garter.PNG Garter2.PNG Garter 3.PNG whobooped2.png whobooped5.png whobooped4.png whobooped7.png whobooped6.png boopwikia1.PNG boopwikia2.PNG boopwikia3.PNG boopwikia4.PNG boopwikia5.PNG boopwikia6.PNG boopwikia7.PNG boopwikia8.PNG boopwikia9.PNG boopwikia10.PNG boopwikia11.PNG boopwikia12.PNG boopwikia13.PNG boopwikia14.PNG boopwikia15.PNG boopwikia16.PNG boopwikia17.PNG boopwikia18.PNG boopwikia19.PNG boopwikia20.PNG boopwikia21.PNG boopwikia22.PNG boopwikia23.PNG boopwikia24.PNG boopwikia25.PNG boopwikia26.PNG boopwikia27.PNG boopwikia28.PNG boopwikia29.PNG boopwikia30.PNG boopwikia31.PNG boopwikia32.PNG boopwikia33.PNG boopwikia34.PNG boopwikia35.PNG boopwikia36.PNG boopwikia37.PNG boopwikia38.PNG boopwikia39.PNG boopwikia40.PNG boopwikia41.PNG boopwikia42.PNG boopwikia43.PNG boopwikia44.PNG boopwikia45.PNG boopwikia46.PNG boopwikia47.PNG boopwikia48.PNG boopwikia50.PNG boopwikia51.PNG boopwikia52.PNG boopwikia53.PNG boopwikia54.PNG boopwikia55.PNG Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes